The present invention generally relates to sports training devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training device for spiking a volleyball.
Spiking is a term which refers to a fundamental maneuver in the game of volleyball where an elevated volleyball is stricken by a player at a generally downward angle. Volleyball practice and training often includes refinement of players' spiking skills. It is desirable to practice spiking without having to repeatedly set and retrieve a loose volleyball.
Volleyball spiking aids are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,946 and 5,238,251 relate to devices which have a floor stand, a vertical pole, and a horizontal arm from which a volleyball is outwardly extended. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,150 relates to a device having an adjustable mount attached to the pole of a volleyball net. It has a vertical extension from which a horizontal arm outwardly extends to suspend a volleyball. This patent further discloses a device having an arm which is clamped to front and rear portions of a basketball hoop with front and rear hooks. The arm extends outwardly from the hooks, supporting a horizontal board from which a tethered volleyball is hung.
These devices include numerous, bulky components, and can require tools for setting up. Also, prior art devices are generally high priced. Many potential purchasers of such training devices are institutions which have limited funding, such as schools. A need, therefore, exists for an improved volleyball training aid which is simple, convenient, has relatively few components, and which is inexpensive.